


[漢默鐵]內戰之後，終局之前

by shal303



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: 內戰之後，他失去了他曾經擁有的，但也有一些是從來不曾離開的。
Relationships: Justin Hammer/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	[漢默鐵]內戰之後，終局之前

**Author's Note:**

> 漢默鐵交往前提

內戰之後，他失去了他曾經擁有的，但也有一些是從來不曾離開的。

「我不知道，漢默，也許是我錯了，但我只是……那名母親的兒子是被我們……被超級英雄害死的，如果我們能歸聯合國管轄，或許這一切就不會發生了……」  
「如果是你，你會支持我還是隊長？」

「我不會選邊站的，安東尼，我唯一希望的，就是你一切安好。」  
東尼的臉唰地紅了，他不禁在內心暗罵自己，都幾歲的人了，還會被這種過時的撩妹句子俘虜。  
但漢默就是知道他需要什麼。

「嫁給我吧，安東尼，復仇者們無法給予你的，由我來給。」  
漢默單膝跪在東尼的腳邊，他執起東尼的手，在無名指上落下一吻。

*

東尼看著他身邊的同伴一個接著一個地化為塵埃。  
彼得緊緊抓著他的手說他不想死，可是東尼什麼也做不到，他只能眼睜睜看著彼得脫力一般的垂下了手，身體開始沙粒化，最終消失。  
那孩子在他前臂上留下的紅痕依然清晰可見。

被留在泰坦星上的東尼隻身坐在荒蕪的塵土堆中，他低垂下眼，低頭沉思些什麼。  
突然地，漢默的身影從他的腦海裏一閃而過。

當時他還是拒絕漢默了，不為什麼，只是還不想被婚姻關係套牢而已。

不知道漢默……是否仍安好。

想到這，他猛地起身，滿地塵埃被他突如其來的舉動震得漫天飛舞。  
東尼找到涅布拉，向對方詢問泰坦星是否有連結宇宙的通訊裝置，涅布拉領著他來到了破敗的泰坦王宮廢墟。  
「過去父親會用這個裝置來聯繫烏木邪心他們，不知道現在還能不能用，你就試試看吧。」  
一片斷垣殘壁之中，只有完好的通訊裝置兀自矗立著，兩者交錯形成可笑的場景。單從外觀上來看，這部裝置也有些年紀了，外層的鐵皮被鏽蝕得深了顏色，機器也斑駁不堪。  
身為一個科技天才，他沒花多久就讓機器恢復運轉，並聯繫上了漢默的手機，雖然是位在距離地球不知多少光年的泰坦星，但看來訊號還不會太差嘛，只是不知道這台裝置還能撐多久就是了。  
通訊器的另一端端響了許久，每響一聲東尼的心口就窒了幾分，他拼命地在心裡祈禱拜託不要是最糟的結果，但上天就像睡去了一樣，忽視他的祈禱。  
東尼聽著話筒不斷重複的嘟嘟聲，漸漸失了希望。

或許……連漢默也……

當他正打算放棄希望，切斷通訊時，那端傳來了回應。

「請問是？」通訊器那端響起了熟悉卻充滿疲憊的聲音，可見聲音主人應該也好些天沒闔眼了，也是，碰上了這種事能不忙嗎。  
東尼高高懸起起的心頓時被重重放下，突然的放鬆感讓他好一會兒連半點聲音都發不出，但他的沉默卻使對方更不耐煩了。  
「在嗎？請問是誰？再不說我就要掛掉了！我也是很忙的！」

「是我。」

他這句話讓原先急躁的人突然靜默，但他也沒打算繼續說話，兩人就這樣無言的對著。

「安東尼？」對方不確定的呼喚聲打破了兩人之間的沉默，他的聲音登時染上一層狂喜。「是你嗎安東尼？你沒事嗎？你現在在哪裡？你知道地球突然發生大規模的消失事件，很多很多人都消失了，包括我的秘書，還有漢默工業的職員們也……你還在……真的太好了。」他一連串地說了一堆，也不給東尼開口的機會，「我真的好想你……拜託你回來好嗎，安東尼。」

東尼的嘴唇微微顫抖著，他有好多好多話想對漢默說，想對漢默訴說他的不安還有懊悔，過去漢默總是扮演著他的避風港，聽他抱怨、聽他抒發，漢默是一個最稱職的傾聽者，也是他不可或缺的存在。然而……他最後說出口的卻只有那麼一句話。

「我也想你……賈斯汀。」

這是東尼第一次開口喊漢默的名字，平常他總是漢默漢默的叫，這已經被漢默抗議不下百次了，漢默一直是這麼說的，哪有情侶不喊對方名字的道理？但每次都被他隨口敷衍過去。

漢默像是理解了什麼，「只要知道你沒事就好了。答應我，照顧好自己……別…讓……」漢默的聲音被雜訊干擾著，越來越模糊，最終，訊號斷了。

東尼早已紅了眼眶，他多想放任自己大哭一場，但不行，沒有時間讓他喘息了，已經沒有了。

現在已經進入了最終階段。

End.


End file.
